


Supporting Character

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, Short One Shot, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Every story needs supporting characters.In the story of Kamen Rider Saber, Mei is a supporting character.
Kudos: 6





	Supporting Character

There were a lot of characters in Sword of Logos, Mei noticed. She was the only one who wasn’t immediately affiliated with them (originally she was Touma’s editor, but then all this crazy stuff happened).  
She wondered why she wasn’t a Kamen Rider.  
Well, the other Riders had been training for a long time (minus Touma). And having two brand-new swordsmen (swordswoman?) at the same time would be a lot.  
Besides, if everyone was out fighting all the time, who would take care of the base? What if the Megiddo got into the base while nobody was there and destroyed it?  
Did it suck that Mei was just a supporting character in this story, and probably wouldn’t become a Rider outside of a dream sequence or something? Yeah, kind of.  
But every story needs supporting characters. And Mei was happy to support.


End file.
